Transmission systems on engines present multiple design challenges, including the cost, complexity, and physical space associated with their implementation. Design simplification while maintaining desired power output is desirable. Multiple aspects of engine transmission systems present these challenges, but one such aspect is the interface between the flywheel and the crankshaft. This interface is addressed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,668,116 to Ito, which discloses a connection between a flywheel to a crankshaft. The flywheel and the crankshaft in Ito mesh directly with one another with teeth. Ito further discloses a connecting structure including a hub integral to the flywheel as well as a cup, cup-shaped structure, truncated conical structure, or similar connecting member engaging the hub of the flywheel to eliminate play between the flywheel and the crankshaft that occurs under conditions of torque fluctuation due to clearance between the meshing teeth.